Dudas
by Dedalo
Summary: En su cumpleaños, Narcissa Malfoy tiene una importante introspección.


**Dudas**

Un rayo de sol golpeó el reloj a través de las cortinas entreabiertas. Hacía mucho estaba despierta, y aunque no tenía deseos de seguir durmiendo, permanecía apretando las sábanas, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, mirando los segundos avanzar en su reloj de pared. Los días como ése la invitaban a pensarse a sí misma, y generalmente lo hacía, pero nunca antes la matemática de su introspectiva le había devuelto números en rojo.

Nunca meditó demasiado las decisiones a tomar, no porque las tomara a la ligera (todo el mundo sabía que ella era una persona seria), sino porque simplemente caían por su propio peso, con la misma solidez con la que se presentan las únicas alternativas.

Siendo hija de una familia acomodada y status de sangre pura, enamorarse de Lucius Malfoy era, simple y llanamente, encontrarse cara a cara con el destino. Todavía recordaba las miradas de soslayo con las que se enamoraron, y lo segura que se sintió entre sus brazos cuando su primer beso le indicó que las cartas estaban echadas. Había sido feliz.

No cuestionaba su amor hacia su marido, todavía se sorprendía a sí misma mirándolo con admiración o sintiendo cosquillas en el estómago cuando él se mostraba cariñoso con ella. Tampoco eran las posibilidades que se le habían presentado: vivía con comodidad y lujo, y tenía más de lo que quería sin deber otorgar nada a cambio. Y sin embargo, hacía ya tiempo que le pesaba un deber-ser coercitivo, y la categoría en donde ella misma se había etiquetado le apretaba la boca del estómago con la insistencia de un gigante signo de pregunta.

No sabía bien por qué, quizás por lo extrañas que se habían precipitado las cosas después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso (sucedida dos años atrás), pero últimamente no podía parar de preguntarse qué hubiese sucedido si las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

Una potente sensación de incertidumbre la mareaba con furia. Por momentos sentía que regresaba a su adolescencia, cuando se debatía internamente entre los mundos que sus dos hermanas exponían con vehemencia; y aunque actualmente no se encontraba en esa situación (una de sus hermanas estaba en Azkaban, con la otra ni siquiera se hablaba), eran esos mismos mundos los que se manifestaban en su imaginación, tentándola a soñar realidades distintas.

La propuesta de Lord Voldemort era tentadora. Su familia era una de las candidatas a ocupar un puesto privilegiado en el mundo del mañana, y la pasión que su marido empleaba en conseguir hacer ese proyecto realidad hacía que Narcissa sintiera que habían elegido la orilla correcta. Pero, con la caída de su gran líder, el desencanto la sacudió con un cimbronazo feroz. Lucius estaba cada vez más inquieto por esconder los vestigios de su militancia en las filas del Señor Tenebroso, y ella temía, cada vez más, que su marido corra la misma suerte que su hermana. Y de repente, la gloria con que Voldemort tentaba a su comitiva no le supo a suficiente como para arriesgar su estabilidad familiar.

Y por eso permanecía en su habitación, con las cortinas a medio correr, mirando el segundero en su parsimoniosa marcha. Quizás, y sólo quizás, si en algún momento de su pasado se hubiese enamorado de otra persona, hoy estaría festejando la caída de Quien No Debe ser Nombrado, saboreando la dulzura de la libertad aún en la base de la lengua.

Se destapó de golpe, sintiendo el fresco envolverla con suavidad. Pensar cosas como ésa la hacía sentirse infiel a su marido, como también a su ya sopesado deber-ser coercitivo. Se incorporó con pesadez y dirigió una mirada cansina al regalo que su marido había dejado sobre su mesa de luz antes de retirarse al Ministerio. Lo abrió casi con desinterés, como estudiando una materia densa y aburrida.

Se miró en el espejo mientras se probaba la diadema, y el cristal le devolvió la imagen exacta que ilustraba el discurso que, ésa mañana más que ninguna otra, le producía ganas de gritar: su vida no aceptaba errores ni medias tintas, así debía ser. Devolvió la joya a su caja con cuidado, y cerrándola, se envolvió en una bata y salió de la habitación.

Caminó por el largo y lujoso pasillo de su mansión, como si montase guardia en un museo, y entró en la cocina donde Dobby debería tener listo el desayuno. Y entonces lo vio:

Un pequeño niño rubio de apenas tres años estaba de cuatro patas en el piso terminando de dibujar con colores en un pergamino. Cuando ella entró a la cocina él la miró con ojos brillantes y se paró de un salto. Con la inestabilidad de los niños inquietos se acercó a su mamá casi corriendo y la abrazó por las piernas en un acto de entrega absoluta. Luego le dirigió una mirada de inocente felicidad (de esas que sólo saben hacer los niños) y le alargó el pedazo de papel.

Era la calidad artística de un niño de tres años, pero la escena era fácilmente identificable: en un parque de verde brillante, ella reía con frescura mientras su marido sostenía al pequeño Draco sobre sus hombros, éste último tamborileaba con sus manitos en la cabeza de su padre. Las figuras se movían con rapidez, reproduciendo el dibujo de su hijo como una película muda, y ella sintió estar viviendo ese momento en ese preciso instante.

Con los ojos húmedos se agachó hasta la altura de su hijo y lo abrazó con ternura. Éste le envolvió el cuello con sus bracitos y, apoyando su pequeña cabeza en su hombro derecho, dijo con alegría -_**¡Fediz cumpdeanioz, mamita!**_- .

Las dudas desaparecieron de repente: Narcissa supo con seguridad que, si le permitieran volver el tiempo atrás, seguiría eligiendo una y mil veces esa mismísima vida.


End file.
